Dragon's Peach Reborn
by Mikayla.V
Summary: She died but has been reborn as Momo ' Hinamori ' Sohma , the dragon under the zodiac curse. She was fine avoiding guys all until a certain white haired teen entered her life. Not giving anymore away, read yourself and see. Hitsuhina DUH!


**Before I start this story, hitsuhina fans… If you are reading this because you like that pairing and don't know the fruits basket summary , I'll tell you now. 12 children have a zodiac curse on them , if they are weak or hugged by the opposite sex they turn into the animal they have been cursed by . Yes, momo is reborn as one of them . ****J**** Enjoy….**

The sword went through her body, she couldn't hear a word as the darkness surrounds her.

" Hinamori?" came from a male voice.

" HINAMORI!" was the last word she heard before dying in pain and being surrounded by complete darkness. She died in the winter war by her closest friend , best friend and her crush.

**...**

A sweet baby's cry was heard from Rin Sohma's hospital room.

" good news it's a girl" the doctor said as he lifted the baby in the air.

" hey don't lift her that high Hatori" a white haired man complained while whacking the doctor's shoulder.

" so what are you calling her , Haru?" a sweet orange blonde haired girl asked as the the long haired lady in the bed started grabbing the baby.

" how about ?…" she said trailing off before her husband yelled " Momo 'Hinamori' Sohma!" as he got a certain look from his wife. He always made up names by his favourite fruit , peach and random combinations.

" alright!" she mumbled as the doctors left her family with her to watch the baby, but when the father tried to hug her, a puff of smoke appeared and she turned into a Chinese dragon, she had long blue scales and white body. The dragon stared back at them with peaceful eyes.

" what?" Haru said as he turned to see the other relatives with a not shock face " why did she turn into a dragon?" he asked as Akito stepped forward.

" the curse maybe over for us but…." she said before taking a deep breath " it's not over for our children…" she said trailing off.

The room became silent until his cousin Yuki broke the silence " haru , my son Yukito is the ram " he said as many of the glares shifted to him " yah , so is my child " Arisawa confessed as well as Kureno. Their 2 month old son , Ayumi Sohma was the rabbit.

The Sohma's family curse was now above their children's heads as the years passed they avoid hugs from the opposite sex.

**15 years later~**

A petite girl ran out of her house heading towards school as she made her way through the streets she spotted a dark grey haired boy , it was her cousin Yukito heading to school as well.

" hey yuki!" she said as she jumped onto his back letting her shoulder length haired flow freely around. Her brown eyes met with her cousin's purple ones " your looking more like uncle yuki , you know?" she said jumping off her cousin's back.

" I get that a lot " he replied as he pointed over to his fan girls doing a cheer that they always did. They did it to his father when he was in high school as well.

" we love love YUKITO!" the fan girls cheered.

" it gets old " momo continued as they stopped to see two more of their relatives quarrying in the far corner.

" Reika and uri are at it again?" momo asked as they approached the rat and cat fight like their zodiac spirit.

" you stupid cat , dumb as ever " the brown haired female shrieked at her twin.

" not as stupid as you ! RAT!" the brown haired teen snapped back at his sister.

" Oi , we better get going to school " momo cut in before the twins could launch a painful kick to the gut at each other.

The four sohma children walked over to a high school building , the pale blue colour of the building stood out as the females wore a sailor style uniform and the males wear black pants and shirts with a white tie. Momo and Reika on the other hand wore a female version of the male's uniform, they wore it because of the certain sign of being a sohma. They weren't the only ones wearing it.

There was a crowd of screaming girls and guys in the front of the gate.

" I wonder what's going on?" yukito asked as momo and reika pulled him towards their class.

" we can't be late again or else , Hiro sensei will surely tell our parents" momo complained starting to sprint towards the classroom 1-D.

" yah but we know his weakness… sensei Kisa…" reika giggled as they reached the room.

**Class 1-D~**

" morning Momo!" a cheerful voice said as the petite girl entered with her cousin and relative.

" oh morning Aiyika " she replied as she took her seat by the window.

" did you see that crowd this morning?" her friend asked as Yukito sat next to momo causing the girl to blush.

" what was that crowd?" he asked sitting down.

" oh a group of new students, they look cool…" she said as she trailed off.

Reika pulled a chair and join the group since she sat in the front of Yukito.

" cool new students, but its weird for new students now" she asked while sucking on a lollipop.

" isn't it weird ..?" momo asked her cousin, yukito justed shrugged.

" there's 2 girls and 5 boys" the friend in front of momo shyly added as she sank back into her seat as a young adult walked in with 4 new students walked in.

" Reika , please seat in you assigned seat , throw that candy away and stop talking to your cousins" he said as he eyed the sohma relatives.

Momo and Yukito looked up into space avoiding their uncle's glare.

" anyway , we have 4 new students that transferred from Karakura high to join us today, so introduce yourselves " Hiro asked as he eyed two smiling teens.

" my name's rukia Kuchiki " another petite girl said as a sparkle glowed around her , the students didn't move they showed no emotion.

" I'm ichigo Kurosaki " a carrot top added as he pushed the petite girl's head down, Reika started laughing like mad.

" what! " ichigo hissed at her, Reika didn't stop but replied " nothing , you remind me of my dad when you yell at me... that hair as well strawberry... " she continued laughing madly.

Ichigo started giving out steam as he glared deadly at Reika, " I'm Rangiku Matsumoto " a strawberry blonde stepped forward being eyed by all the guys until yukito asked " aren't you to old to be in high school?" , rangiku twitched at the question as a dark aura surrounded her.

" and I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya and yes my hair is natural " a 4.4 ft silver haired teen introduced.

" is okay if we call you shirou - chan?" momo asked as his glaze suddenly widen and shifted to stare into her brown orbs, the other 3 students gasped at looking at her.

" alright that's enough , let's begin class- " hiro was cut off as Kisa entered the class room and asked " could the student council members come with me to take a group picture " she asked looking at the red faced sensei blushing madly.

Momo , Yukito , Reika and the girl in front of Momo got up and followed Kisa towards the office.

" say cheese~~" a cheery voice said as the camera clicked and took the picture.

Infromation-

President - Yukito Sohma

Vice President - Reika Sohma

Treasurer - Momo ' Hinamori ' Sohma

By the time the picture was printed many of Yukito's screaming fans were grabbing for the picture. Momo parted from her relatives and left to her locker.

" momo.." an icy voice came from behind her as she turned to see toushirou " I need to talk to you.." he said as he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

" no! " she yelled shocking toushirou as she shoved his hand away " I don't even know you" she replied as she started walking away as he asked " don't you remember me?"

" what?" she replied with a shocked face looking at his teal eyes staring at her " I never met you before "

" but your soul has…" he said as he trailed off.

" my soul?" she asked as the school bell rang.

**To be continued ~**

**If any of you know me than I need to tell you I have naruto writing block and I'm on vacation so yah I need at least 10 reviews so if you want me to continued than please ask people to review ****J**** pps: I'm in Paris ****J**


End file.
